


The Hunters Gather

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Risen Hunters [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I don't know, Might be updated once a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you know how they came together? How they all met each other? How did Achievement City become known? Were they all the same before as they are now? Well, I assure you that all of those stories were made up and exaggerated. All of it started with just a simple letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff Ramsey, the King

“Father is still sick and he entrusted me as being the next King if he dies.” My brother bragged as he came into my room, trying to get a reaction from me. That bitch really liked to get out of my nerves. 

And of course, I said back without care, “What? Why you, I mean I honestly have experience as being in charge than you." 

“Maybe because he knows that you are a drunkard. I may be younger, but I am more responsible than you. And apparently father has noticed my expertise in not getting in trouble, unlike you.” He replied smirking. That's it, I'm gonna kill him! 

“The only thing you could command is a pack of wild animals that have no intention of doing anything.” 

“At least I am being crowned king and what is more insulting is that I’m younger than you and isn’t it usually the eldest taking the crown? How odd.” He dare mock me so I had knocked the wind out of him. He spat out blood, “This is one reason why you aren’t crowned. Just because you are the eldest does not mean that you are always granted to every opportunity of commanding such an important piece of land. Good luck with your life as a peasant, Big Brother.” He left the room as servants came to his aid and they eyed me, and I couldn't care less. 

One servant slipped into my room and walked over to me, “Prince Geoff, there is a letter for you. It had arrived a while ago.” 

I smiled at my servant, “Thank you.” At least someone was nice around here. She handed me the letter and I opened it. 

Well, hello Prince Geoff. You were heir to the throne, but now I guess you might as well be your brother’s lapdog. You want to be a king right? Well, meet me tomorrow at the Fountain of Dreams. Everything will be revealed as to the reason you’re existence is present. 

I read and put the letter safely in my pocket. I shooed the servant away and took out a map of the entire land from the Kingdom of Jerz to the Kingdom of RWBY. I searched throughout the map, but didn’t find anything about a Fountain of Dreams. “Damnit, where is the Fountain of Dreams!” I said maybe a little too loudly. 

“The Fountain of Dreams,” said my brother as he stood behind me. “Do not dare go there, Geoff. You must not go there! Anyone who has gone has never come back, and you might as well be dead if you do go.” He tried to warn me, but like I'll listen to him. 

Though, I didn’t care and planned on going no matter what. “You cannot tell me what to do. You may be the next King, but that does not mean you can push me around and tell me what to do, I am still older than you and you cannot change that.” I picked up the map and began to leave the room, but he pulled onto my sleeve lightly. It reminded me of when we were kids and he would always pull on my sleeve to get my attention and tell me that he got had hurt. 

I turned around to face him and he was looking at the ground to hide his facial expression, “Give me the map,” my brother ordered as I slowly handed it to him. He took the map and unfolded it, “You can’t find it because it is not on the map, and it is hidden at the borders of the rival Kingdoms.” He pointed at a mountain that separated the rival Kingdoms. “You need a special password to get through to the Fountain of Dreams. Do you have any idea what password you can use?” 

I thought about it for a moment then thought about the letter I had received, “Possibly, but I am not entirely sure that it is the correct password.” 

“It’s better than anything.” He said. “Just… just be careful.” My brother gave the map back to me and passed me to leave. 

“Thanks.” I said quietly and my brother forced a small smile indicating that he had heard me. He had finally left the room and I immediately searched around my room for any supplies that could possibly be of use to me. I checked my secret stash of supplies and stocked up. I grabbed all the weapons I could carry and all the potions and building tools I may need for the long trip. Rooster Village was closer to their ally and neighboring Kingdom, the Kingdom of RWBY, than to the border line of the Kingdoms. I quickly left my room leaving a golden crown that indicated my place in the Kingdom, so that no one in the Kingdom would recognize me and it also symbolized that I'm not coming back. 

Most of the trip was easy: walking over steep mountains, fighting some deadly monsters, almost running out of food and water twice, but it was worth it. Why? Well, I wanted a reason to live in my now-ruined life. Apparently, not only does my brother not know what I'm capable of, but my father doesn't know either. I'm sort of okay with it though, only because there could be a better life for me if I left the presence of royalty for at least a while, it felt like it was going to drive me crazy too! Once I reached the borderline, it was harder than I thought to find the location of the Fountain of Dreams because this mountain that separated the rival kingdoms was really really steep, wide and not to mention as long as dicks. 

So I just figured that I'll just yell out the word that I thought the password was to just save me some time. "King!" Suddenly, the ground started to rumble as if an earthquake was about to take place. I fell flat on my ass and a huge ass cave out of nowhere came and once it fully emerged, the rumbling had stopped completely. 

"I trust you made the right decision, Geoff Ramsey, because there is no turning back now, Prince." A women's soft voice said at the cave's mouth and I quickly got up to make myself seem presentable. I examined the women for a moment and she was wearing a long black silky robe that seemed to glisten in the rays of the sunshine. Actually she seemed to glow herself, but what really bothered me was her face. She had her hood on so I really couldn't see it and I actually was afraid of what kind of scar she could be hiding, that is if it is a scar. 

Anyway, moving on, "Yes, I have made my decision and I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't be able to turn back. I want you to make me a king," I replied a little too confidently. She smiled and it was the kind of smile that sent chills throughout my body. 

"Then, you will need to gather a few people that will prove useful to you in the future. Oh, and let me introduce myself, I am the protector of the Fountain of Dreams, Barbara Dunkelman. When you find them and convince them to work with you, you must bring them here to the Fountain of Dreams. You will figure out why you are alive and they will know as well." As Barbara was talking, she handed me papers with names, what they each did, who they are, and letters to them from... me? I looked at her and she answered with a simple, "I'm just a messenger. I have no doubt that you will not fail, Prince Ramsey." 

"I won't," I replied confidently once again. She smiled that chilling smile and she walked into the cave and I glanced once at the papers and the cave and Barbara was gone. No trace that she was ever there, nor the cave. After a good long look, I shrugged it off and started searching through the files for a first place to head to. The whole file on all of them was extraordinary and they were exemplary people to say the least. While reading through one of the files, I saw that the person was nearest to where I was and that he had an extremely sturdy body and could possibly take out a hundred soldiers just by himself. I didn't bother to read the rest because I knew that he would be how I expect him to be in the picture: strong, heavy-lifting, and go-for-the-kill type guy. I stood and started for this guy's hometown, or actually his farm that's near a town. Jack Pattillo, you're first on my list!


	2. Jack Pattillo, the Builder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a different perspective, just so you know.

Okay, I'll admit it I like building things more than tearing them down. When I build, it's perfect for the people I build them for. They said so themselves, I'm serious! But probably the only reason you don't believe me was because I'm the son of a family that... destroy things. Which was the complete opposite of what I love to do, but my dad wasn't really going to let me follow my dreams. Though, I couldn't care less because I built things behind his back and I never was caught. And with a big adventure like this, this guy was offering me, how could I refuse? "Hey, Jack! I want you to bring this building to the ground in less than an hour!" My dad ordered me as I walked over and overlooked the tall menacing building. 

I took my axe, "I can do that in less than five minutes." 

"That's my boy!" My dad ruffled my hair and left so I could work alone as usual. He never really stayed to see what I did because he trusted me that much, but I could tell that he trusted me less and less only because it took him longer and longer to leave the place where I was going to work. Anyway, I had to destroy a building that I didn't want to. Why, you ask? Because I built the building, but oh well I've destroyed my creations before. It doesn't matter. 

I lifted my axe as I began to get ready to make the first strike. Well, goodbye my beautiful creation. I sighed and struck the building with brute force as I left a huge dent on the side in which the building shook and began to tumble. I took one step to the side and it collapsed next to me as a wave of dust and dirt passed by in all directions. I coughed after I accidentally inhaled a bit of the dust and smiled at my work. I wasn't satisfied with the results I got, but I walked over to salvage any parts that could prove useful to me and my family. 

I looked up at the burning sun and caught a glimpse of a small note floating down towards me. I caught it out of the air and searched for a name. It was directed specifically to me and I read it. 

~~~

You are the best builder in the land, but also the son of the best destroyer. Which one will make you prosper? I bet you want to do what your heart tells you, but enough of that. I'd like to invite you to join Achievement City. You will have a better life than what you have now. I will promise you that. I shall see you in the morning for your answer. I await your response and you shall await my arrival. - Geoff Ramsey 

~~~

Wow, I didn't really expect to read that. A letter directed to me that wants me to leave what I've been doing my whole life and to just throw that all away like a wet paper towel. I put the letter away and searched for any other parts that I didn't see earlier. Nothing, but that's not really surprising, considering that everyone always takes all of their belongings and stuff that could possibly help them survive. Did I say survive? Don't worry about that, in due time it'll all be explained. 

I stared up at the sky and guarded my eyes from the sun's intense rays, and tried to see the time. It was still morning, so I had enough time to think about my decision. I sighed once more and thought about it while I walked all the way back to my house. Which one should I choose? The life I've always lived or the life that changes everything? Would I choose the first one just so my family wouldn't be disappointed or would I choose the second one so I could follow my dream without people telling me to do what I don't want to? It really wasn't that hard of a dilemma, but it wasn't that easy either. Most likely I would follow my dreams, but my family would be disappointed, but then again I have other siblings that could continue the Pattillo tradition. 

Anyway, I arrived at my house at about noon and found out that we were really busy that day, so most of the time we destroyed and destroyed and destroyed so many buildings that we were bruised. I circled around a building, flattened it a few times and made a few tweaks until I was satisfied. I smiled at my work and happily walked home, thankful that that was the last for today and probably ever. When I made it home, I put my axe away and noticed that the sun had nearly set. It was nearly time to go to sleep and I had barely enough time to think about my decision, so I picked the best one. 

~~~

When I awoke the next day, I was ready to give this Geoff Ramsey my answer. I exited my house and saw a man with two horses and cargo that was empty. "Well," he said to me as I walked over. I gave him a small smile, "Let's go." He smiled back and helped me with the bags that I had brought outside as we put them in the cargo all tight and secure. We mounted the horses and left my house that is now dead. We rode for miles and after having small conversations here and there, we finally made it to Achievement City and unpacked the cargo. 

While we were unpacking, a boy was knocked towards us and we immediately dropped our bags to go help, but a wolf had gotten in between us and the boy. It growled at us making sure we didn't step close to his owner or I assumed who it's owner was. We looked around for any signs of danger other than the wolf that looked like it was about to bite our faces off, but it was eyeing me more than Geoff. There was no other danger, and so Geoff slowly went to pet the wolf, "Geoff, what are you doing?" I questioned his risky decision. 

"Trying to save our asses from being eaten," he told me as he went to pet the wolf and it surprisingly let him. It whined and looked back at his owner and then back to Geoff. I walked over cautiously to the boy and checked for a pulse and he was alive, but he was out cold. Then a thought ran across my mind, what happened to him? Geoff walked over and helped me bring him to one of our beds. We patched him up rather quickly because he only had cuts and bruises, but it didn't show how he had been knocked out, so it was caused by something else. And also by 'we' I mean that one of us is working and the other is drinking. 

I asked Geoff how he tamed the wolf so quickly and he simply answered with, "Oh, he's my wolf not his." It left me confused while I was working because one, he was probably drunk right now and two, he never makes sense even if he was sober. 

"Jack," Geoff suddenly said behind me. 

"What is it now?" I asked angrily because he'd been ranting the whole time 'we' were fixing up the boy. 

There was a pause and I was about to get worried, but then he said, "This is Caleb Denecour."


	3. Caleb Denecour, the Silently Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys deserve to get this chapter before I finish the next one, so enjoy!

"You're a cheater!"

"I knew it; we couldn't trust you in the slightest!"

"Cheating is low, but now it's higher than you!"

"You should never have come to our city!"

"You should never have been born!"

~~~ 

The lies had clouded my mind and I could not get rid of them. They all hated me for something that I desperately could not stop doing. Even if I did try to stop it I would not be able to. I could not even trust myself enough to tell the 'big' secret, which was really not that big of a secret. I had to cheat my way through life and it really was easy to do. It was okay though; it was not like I could trust anyone anyway. Not with a secret like mine, but even if I did die right here and now, it was not like anyone would miss me, right? I am a shadow in this world, a lone wolf.

"You should be ashamed to be entitled a 'Denecour'!"

Both my parents would yell that at me and I do not mind it at all. The only thing that I care about was protecting my brother and making sure that Jordan has no memory of me. I could not live with myself if Jordan knew the truth and I would be hated by my little brother. Every time I was getting yelled at by my parents, Jordan would always come in and ask, "Who are you yelling at? Are you two fighting again?" For some reason, Jordan could not see me so, I would have to hide my own existence from my little brother and I could not live in that household anymore if it meant that I had to hide from Jordan. So, I just ran away and planned to live on my own for the rest of my life.

I even had rules:

1\. Not rely on anyone.  
2\. Do not go about asking for help from anyone.  
3\. Do not stay at any city, village, or ville for more than a day.  
4\. Do not make any promises whatsoever.  
5\. Never ever go back to saying, "Hi, I am Caleb Denecour!"

I never entitled myself as a 'Denecour' ever since I left my home. I never made promises to anyone. I never did stay anywhere for even less than half a day. I fought my own battles, which made me a better fighter. I never trusted anyone giving me anything, I got all I wanted by what I got myself, by stealing. I even refused to talk to people, so I went mute. Though when I would see people in need, I would just walk by because I knew if I had helped that person they would offer me whatever I wanted but I did not need hospitality and friendship. I did not need anything...

Except maybe my own brother to notice me some day, but I knew that would never happen.

~~~

Walking through the woods, I heard the sound of branches breaking behind me and I stopped for a second to hear the sound again. It had stopped and I turned around to see a wolf trying to lurk up to me. Its paw was bleeding and it looked desperate for help, but I just kept walking not paying further attention before I get attached to it. It followed me and I started to get annoyed but kept my cool and continued to walk towards wherever I was headed next. Though, it continued to follow no matter how far I walked. So I just gave up and turned around to give it my full attention. I hope this was worth it. I waited for the wolf to let me patch him up to leave me alone, but that was when I noticed paper in its mouth. I walked over cautiously and grabbed the paper which the wolf happily let me take like the paper was directed to me and it was.

~~~

Hello, Caleb Denecour. I am about to give you an offer you cannot refuse. You were born into a family that did not respect you in the least and so you had enough and left. You were haunted by the fact that your own brother did not even know you existed your whole life even though you both lived under the same roof. That can all be put aside by simply joining Achievement City. You won't have to live in fear of people yelling at you that you have cheated in a fight to the death when you could not control yourself in the first place. So, I suggest that you make the right decision. I shall see you in the morning and receive your response until then. - Geoff Ramsey

~~~

I immediately crumpled the paper and threw it aside to help the wolf, but it bothered me that this guy knew about me, yet I have never met this person to begin with. I put bandages on the wolf's paw and stood up walking away knowing that it would follow me. Animals always seem to have a loyalty policy after you help one, but I could not care less because I knew that he would not be able to lend a paw on my enemies. We walked wherever and we were lucky enough to have bandits attack us. Not really surprising considering that bandits were everywhere.

The wolf growled and stood defensively in front of me. My face appeared apathetic and the bandits smirked as they went to attack me, but I was already gone from the place I had stood. I immediately turned and dodged an arrow whizzing past me. I jumped back when a sword was coming my way and dodged another arrow that was shot from behind me. The wolf jumped towards me and attacked the guy behind me while I took the two in front. I pushed my sword forward as the guy and I did a little dance. Then I noticed there was something different about these bandits, I could tell that they were more dangerous than the other bandits that I have come across before. The guy sliced me a few times in the leg and arms, which must have cut something important because I was losing. I was rammed down and fell on my ass, which really hurt.

"Remember me, asshole?" The guy with the sword, I'm guessing was the leader, asked me. "I'm the guy that almost had my fucking head cut open." Oh yea, that was a funny moment! He almost stabbed me and I started backing away, trying to find my sword, but I guessed that the other guy kicked it away from my reach and also held the wolf down long enough for me to get hit several times before the wolf pounced onto the guy that was hitting me. I immediately got up dodging as much as I possibly could and eventually the wolf and I were overwhelmed by them. Soon enough, I was getting hit every time and I did the best I could to fight back. Though, before I could even land a hit, everything turned to black.

~~~

Sitting up abruptly, a hand was placed on my shoulder forcing me to lie down gently. I acted quickly and grabbed a nearby weapon, pointing it straight to the guy. A big pain shot throughout my body, but I did my best to ignore it, "You should lie down, you are still healing, after all." He said and I bet he could visibly see me trembling because he gave me a worried look. He moved and I backed up, he patted the bed, "Come on, just sit down at least." Another guy came in and stepped back when he saw me.

He took out a sword, "Jack, just step behind me slowly and carefully." I raised the blade in my hand and parried the dagger thrown at me by the man holding the glistening sword.

"Geoff!" Jack pushed his sword down. "You are going to use up your first impression on a battle? He has not tried to hurt me." Geoff? That sounds familiar; I wonder where I heard that from. I watched their little fight and it was like they were a married couple fighting for who gets to spend most of the money that they have earned.

Geoff raised his sword once again, "Clearly, this little shit's tried to hurt you." Geoff pointed at me and Jack sighed. "First off, he is holding a FUCKING weapon and secondly, really? He looks like he wants to rip you to shreds and have you for a fucking dinner. He looks, seems deadly as dicks alright. Now I am going to gut him and kill him as painfully and as fucking quickly as I fucking can." I smirked and Geoff pointed at me again, "See? That's a face of 'I'm going to fucking kill you because you fucking kidnapped me, you bunch of assholes'."

Jack looked at him, "Really?"

"What do you not see it? It is the face of complete 'I want to fucking kill you'."

"Just shut the fuck up and get out. I shall handle this." Jack insisted and Geoff sheathed his sword.

He turned to leave, "Fine, but you get only five minutes then I am busting his fucking head open." Jack nodded once and Geoff left. I sat down on the bed and laid down the blade, thinking that I was not going to get hurt. Unless, of course, that guy Geoff came in and busted my head.

"Sorry about him, he's a --little crazy-- I guess I should say. Anyway, I am Jack, which you probably know and you are?" I looked at him and did not answer. I did not know if he got the message that I do not talk, but he sighed and said, "Do you not talk to strangers or something?" I rolled my eyes and looked away, finally looking around as to where I am. "Okay, then so you do not talk?" I did not even nod or shake my head and Jack face palmed. "I am not getting anywhere with you." I stood and looked out the window and pointed. Jack looked to where I was pointing and it was the wolf playing with Geoff. Jack explained, "That wolf was with you and it would not let me at least get close to you until Geoff pat it on the head. Apparently, that wolf is his." That made a lot more sense; I guess that the wolf was a sent message to me from Geoff. Then it finally struck me that the letter I found in the wolf's mouth was a letter from the guy that wants to bust my head open.

I never really thought of the decision. Then again, I never planned to stay somewhere for more than a day, so I would not plan on staying somewhere anytime soon. Well, at least now I know that this situation was different. That this deal that Geoff offered me was something that I could not refuse. Only because that this was going to change my life forever and that my life will take a total one-eighty degrees and that I could finally go back to saying "I am Caleb Denecour" without shame.

"You are probably wondering how long you have been out." It was more of a statement than a question. I turned to Jack and slightly nodded. "Well, it has actually been about three days. Geoff insisted that you were dead, but I knew you were not. You are lucky enough to have survived, you were practically bleeding oceans." That did not surprise me much. After all, the secret of mine is pretty amazing. "Well, get some more rest and you should be better in a few days." With that, Jack left and left me to stay there and rest.

~~~

It took a while, but I finally got out of bed and began training. I walked over to the training area and Geoff groaned as he raised his sword. "Why do I have to fucking battle him? He's not even skilled, I bet. I mean look at him!" He outstretched his arms and I quickly grabbed one of his arms, twisting it around and he dropped his sword. "Ow ow ow!" He repeated over and over as he held his shoulder with his other arm. I heard Jack chuckling behind me, "Haha, very funny Caleb. Could you fucking let me go?"

I rolled my eyes; he was not sucking up to me that easily just because I could beat his ass. I guess he needs to learn how I operate. I smiled and untwisted his arm as I flipped him forward, but he caught himself and tried to grab me. Before he knew it, he had landed on his head. Oops. Though, he was kind of heavy when I countered him. Jack laughed more, "You mother fucker!" Geoff said angrily as he got up quickly and began to chase me. "Caleb, get the fuck over here!" To me, he was slow and besides I loved messing with people. These two were even better to mess with. "See? I told you I should have read his file! If you would have let me, then I would be able to know if he was skilled or not." Geoff said angrily, still trying to catch me.

Jack sighed and I stopped running, letting Geoff trip next to me and I looked back at Jack. What file? Did they lie to me? I turned to Jack, who did not give me a straight answer, "Okay, look, Caleb. We threw them away." He stepped closer to me and I stepped back, shaking my head. He sighed again, "He never intended on knowing everything about you. He needed to know that he can trust you like he did with me, but I did not let him read any of the other files." He tried to walk closer, but I was cautious and I turned around and ran instead. I slammed the door closed to the small house, Geoff provided, and sat in the corner, covering my ears from their voices. They tried talking, but I didn't listen. They lied to me and I did not want to trust them anymore! I thought I found it, turns out they were lying.

Except, I finally did find it, the place where I belong, where I could be myself and the perfect place where I did not have to leave immediately. The place where I could stop worrying about how I was going to survive without my brother knowing I do exist. My brother was my all, my everything and every second that I was here, I worry less and less because I realized that he has a better life without me. If I was, they would find him and they would take him away. At least I was here. Here to stay and not worry about how my brother does not know me. That he does not know what was the risk of me being there and me being here. While I was here, I do not need to worry because I know that my brother is safe and sound.

I just hope they could fix me in time.


	4. Michael Jones, the Warrior

"Aren't you excited? You're going to become king!" My brother yelled out excitedly and I shushed him immediately, even going through the trouble of covering his talkative mouth. I finally let go when I noticed no one was going to come inside my room and he immediately started talking again. "And on top of that, you're close to finding him!" That bastard.

I almost punched him, but quickly decided against it, "Dude, I'm going to fucking kill you if you yell something else out again. Especially if dad hears it."

He dropped his voice to a low whisper, "Okay, so what are you gonna do? I mean you can't just leave this place to find him, especially since you're becoming king in like three months." He sounded so excited and I actually didn't want to ruin his fun. It was entertaining to watch my younger brother get so excited, but I felt bad that I would have to leave him to just find someone else.

Smiling, I looked out the window, staring at the vastness of the beautiful kingdom that I call home and soon it could be all mine. I shook my head, "Looks like I gotta leave." Seeing my brother look down and sigh out of the corner of my eye, I turned to him and ruffled his head. He looked at me and complained about how his hair is now messed up and I just laughed. "Trust me, I don't want to leave, this is my home and I would never abandon it. If I do leave, you'll become king and you'll be the best king ever." I promised.

_Kiss ass._

Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion.

"You really think so?" I nodded and his face brightened up. "Yes!" He jumped up and hugged me. "Thanks Michael, I promise I'll do my best! You're just always lucky, aren't you?" It was a rhetorical question, I could tell, but I still thought a bit about it. He ran out of the room, probably going to tell his personal servant the good news. Seriously, I could never tell him something without him telling that servant that he is oh so fond of and probably likes, though, my brother would never admit to liking her.

A few minutes afterwards my personal servant came in with a letter while I was searching for some supplies, "Prince Michael, I have two letters for you."

"From whom?" I asked without looking at her and continued to search.

_The one and only._

The servant stayed where she was, "One is from Prince Ray from York and the other doesn't say." I turned to her immediately once I heard 'Ray' and took both letters, waving her away and telling her to close the door for privacy. After she left, I threw the unknown letter on my desk haphazardly and began to open the letter from Ray, reading it and completely understanding it.

_ZUTOK GF ZG XL, WTZZTK ITZ KTQRN. O'SS DTTZ NGX QZ ZUT YGXFZQOF OF ZVG RQNL._

Decoding the letter immediately, I hit my desk and ripped the letter out of rage. Damnit! How did they even find out? I thought it was impossible, plus we hid it so well. What happened? Did someone rat us out? I hate the idea, but now I have to leave.

I left my room to find more supplies, leaving and forgetting about the other unopened letter on my desk.

~~~

One day and I'm almost already there. One day and I've already abandoned my family without saying goodbye. Not even to my brother. Anyway, I gotta meet up with Ray before, well, before they find me. I heard rustling nearby and I slowly and cautiously put my stuff somewhere nearby and unsheathed my sword, turning to the rustling and I got tackled to the ground by a wolf that was growling and practically drooling on me. "Uh, nice dog?" It barked angrily at me and I shoved it off me, quickly grabbing my sword and pointing it at the dog? "You fucking scared the crap outta me! Could you please keep your stupid mutt away from me?" I said to who I assumed the owner was, who was standing in between the dog and myself.

Instead of doing something about his growling mutt, the owner stared at me expectantly. "What do ya want from me?" I could tell that he was studying my face, so I tried to conceal my anger or any other emotion on my face. "Money?" I suggested and he just rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. What is up with this guy? Does he not speak English? After a few moments of awkward silence, I decided to leave, "So, it was nice meeting you and your mutt." I said as I went to my stuff and started to leave, but the guy was in front of me staring at me yet again. "What the fuck do you want?" I snapped at him, annoyed.

Smirking, he pat his mutt on the head and whistled as I became aware that it was not possible we were here alone and I began to draw my sword, but he was faster and he tried to stop me. I was not going to die, especially so close to meeting up with Ray. "Caleb?" I heard a voice say a ways away and I fully sheathed my sword, I recognized that voice. "Where are you?" Deep. Threatening with a hint of innocence, if you first met him. Intimidating. "Michael?" Yup, that's him.

_Hey, uh, tell beardo I said, 'hi'_

"Hey, Jack." I waved as he stood shocked.

"I knew there was a Michael, but I never thought it'd be you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't read it, did you?" He asked me and I looked at him, puzzled.

Sighing, he walked over to my backpack and took out a small letter. Oh, I had completely forgotten about that. How did it even get there? I don't remember packing that, maybe my brother put it there. I shrugged it off and took the letter from Jack and began to read it.

_Greetings Michael Jones. Born of a family that has unknown abilities and can be considered dangerous, you live among humans and continue to for however long until you die. Though, I am aware of what you and your friend are up to and I warn you to not continue, for it will surely kill you in the end. Not only will you die, but your friend will die as well. Heed my warning, Jones. If you want to stop, then I will help you. Join Achievement City and your dreams will become possible. I await your response. -- Geoff Ramsey_

_I highly doubt that he did it._

I crumpled the paper and threw it to the side, trying to stay calm. "How the fuck does he know? Who's this 'Geoff' guy?" I asked Jack, angrily.

"He's back at the house getting the next letter ready." Jack simply said, pointing behind him towards the direction I assumed where the house, he was talking about, was.

"Next letter? Is he going to get Ray in on this too?" I asked, irritated. "I'm not joining a bunch of liars." The owner of the wolf, Caleb, looked to me weirdly. "Is there something wrong with this guy?"

"He doesn't speak. Mute." Jack confirmed for me as I shrugged it off and started heading towards where I was going to meet up with Ray, the fountain. Why? It's our usual meet up whenever something goes wrong and let me tell you, something was definitely wrong. Ray said that they found out and that we had to get ready, so he told me to meet him at the fountain or at least that's what the letter from him decoded into. "Michael, wait! The house is the other way." Jack informed me and I clenched my hands. How clueless could this idiot get?

_Can't trust him, we gotta focus. I don't care if it's Jack._

"I'm not going!" I snapped and then continued to walk away. That's a first, I've never yelled at Jack before. It doesn't seem right to yell at him, he was just trying to help me I guess. But this 'Geoff' guy seemed to be the one that told them about Ray and I's plans. How is that even possible? I bet he doesn't even have any links with them.

I heard Jack's sigh of defeat, "C'mon Caleb." A few moments later, I heard a groan and thud behind me and I turned around to see what happened, Jack was on the ground looking disbelievingly at Caleb who had his arm outstretched, then he lowered his arm to his side. “Caleb, what the fuck?" Jack asked. Taking out two swords, Caleb faced Jack with his swords and I immediately went to intervene. I pulled out my sword and charged at him, "Michael, wait!" I heard Jack yell, but of course being the stubborn me, I didn't even bother considering that he had said something and being the fucking over confident prick I am.

It was like nothing really happened, until I realized I was on the floor with the biggest headache ever encountered. Oh yea, and I was also upside down. "That fucking hurt! You’re such an asshole." I commented as I got up and tried charging him again, it looked like I was going to hit him. Caleb didn't have his swords out, so I assumed he sheathed them and this time I could see what he did, though, it happened fairly quickly. He jumped away, grabbed for my wrist, got me unarmed, kicked the back of my leg, and pushed me backwards onto the ground. With the sound of a few cracks, I could tell that he broke some of my bones and also by the way it hurt when I got up. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Michael, you can't win!" Jack tried to warn me.

I scoffed, "Jack, I'm the infamous Mogar, I can and I will win." Even with the self-confidence I have, I knew I couldn't beat Caleb in a fight. It's like he knew what I was going to do before I did it. That's not even possible.

_You're one to talk._

Shut up.

Caleb looked at me expectantly at first, then shook his head. He faced Jack and the wolf walked to his side as he pet it and then he suddenly outstretched his arm towards me, which signaled the wolf to come after me. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I started running as the wolf chased me and I looked back, seeing Caleb walking slowly towards Jack with one of his swords out. I turned left suddenly, catching the wolf off guard, and started running towards them, picking up my sword and heading straight for Caleb.

Again, he dodged and sent me straight to the ground with an earful of cracks and he did that all without even glancing at me. "Motherfucker." Where did they even find this guy and how come I can't lay a finger on him? Just then, an arrow whizzed past me, about two inches away from my face, and ended up on the ground next to Caleb's feet, which would have been where he was standing if he hadn’t moved. I searched for the archer and saw a scrawny man with creeper-patterned clothes and a scarf wrapped comfortingly around him, holding an enchanted bow and standing atop a tree. I would be lying if I said he looked perfectly healthy, but honestly, he seemed to be almost dead.

_Like a zombie?_

Yea, just like a zombie, except without the green skin.

He jumped down from the tree and we watched warily, waiting patiently for something to happen. "Whoa! Whoa, calm down guys!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say and someone else walked up next to the scrawny archer. "Michael? I thought you refused my offer, what are you doing here?"

"You talk like we're friends." I informed him, an eyebrow raised.

"We will be. The ten of us will be." Ten? Did I just hear him right? So far, I see five of us, half of how much he was talking about.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_Your best friend forever, aren't you listening?_

I swear, I will gut you and feed you to Caleb's wolf.

_Stay that fucking thing away from me._

I tried to suppress a short laugh. I can't believe he is still afraid dogs. "Geoff. Geoff Ramsey." It took me a while to remember what we were talking about, then I got angry.

_I did not see that coming._

Shut the fuck up. I'm serious about the fucking 'feeding you to the dog' thing.

"Did you give them the information then?"

"Information? About what?"

"Don't play that fucking game with me. The stupid letter you sent me, how did you know?"

"Whatever that letter said is half true and half lies. I know little-to-nothing about you guys because someone decided to burn them,” he glanced at Jack, who shrugged, “and the half that's the truth is that I really do want you to join Achievement City and with good intentions rather than begrudgingly joining without a real solid reason." Geoff explained which cooled off some of my steam. "I promise you, joining will change your perspective and give you a new role in your ruined lives."

_Sounds interesting, stay with them for now. They could be our escape route and I'll find you soon. I just gotta take care of some stuff before I deal with ten people trying to ask me questions about things I don't really want to talk about. I'll see you in a week at most._

Fine, but I’m still feeding you to the dog.

_You suck._

I glared at Geoff for a good long minute and decided to leave the topic at that for now, I pointed towards the archer. "Who's this then?"

Geoff smiled, happy that I addressed the archer, "This is Gavin Free."

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, feedback and all your comments are much appreciated!


End file.
